A Match Made in Heaven
by Mohawkman2233
Summary: A curious Leanne works her way into Smash Mansion, behind Ike's back. Will she meet someone who's a tad similar to her? Rated O for Obvious. Naw, rated T for safety. Pit/Leanne WARNING: Requires mediocre knowledge of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn


** Yeah, yeah… I know… I've been keeping everyone (well, all of 4 people) waiting for the next chapter of Christmas Angel, and here I am, writing a one-shot for some crack pairing. Why am I doing this?**

** BECAUSE SKYWARD SWORD HAS ME FREAKING CREEPED OUT, THAT'S WHY! **

** I'm talking about the silent realm challenges. If you know, you know. If you don't, I won't spoil anything. I needed to get my mind on something else.**

** So my sister's a Fire Emblem fan. I was watching her play Radiant Dawn the other day, and the herons showed up in the story. So my Nintendo-geared mind goes to work… what if Pit met the herons? ...wait a minute…WHAT IF PIT MET LEANNE?!**

** And BOOM! Crack pairing. Enjoy. This could quite possibly have the most uncreative title ever conceived.**

** pls no flames**

** I own nothing save for a Wii and a dream.**

Ike stepped out of the Smash Mansion portal and into Castle Crimea. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed exasperatedly. Today had been a long day. He had been put through a brawl with Meta Knight and Sonic, both of whom ran circles around him. He had been thrown off the field with Galaxia Darkness within the first few minutes of the fight. He was seething. Why did Master Hand feel the need to always put him against the fastest people that Smash Manor had to offer? It was really screwing with his record. His iron boots thudded angrily as he stomped through the halls.

However, as he came to the great hall, he met a face that could put anyone in a good mood.

Leanne was sitting shyly next to Elincia, who was doing her best to help the confused heron understand beorc language. The queen would show her an object, mutter something in laguz, and eventually speak it in English, gesturing for her to repeat it.

"Ground."

"G-g-gr-…"

"Ground, Leanne."

"G-g-ground."

"Good!" the queen chirped. Leanne was beside herself as Ike chuckled. How sweet that accomplishing something so small could bring such happiness to the little heron.

She turned to face Ike with those, gigantic, doughy green eyes. She squealed and rushed towards him.

"S-sir Ike! M-miss you!" she stammered.

She nearly tackled the mercenary as she captured him in a tight hug.

"Leanne, please!" Elincia hissed. "Let him breathe!"

The blonde embarrassedly released him and backed away, a small hint of pink blanketing her face.

Ike glanced up at the green-haired monarch.

"Learned quite a few words, has she?"

"She gets better every day. I've never seen anyone adopt a language so fast, especially at her age."

"She just has a great teacher, that's all."

"Oh, stop it, you'll make me blush." Elincia playfully pushed her hand against his broad chest.

Ike only laughed in response.

"So, why are you back so early? I thought you still had fights to participate in."

"I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Gone soft, did you?" She giggled at him. A glare served for his response.

"It was just a bad match-up."

"Only a weak man will complain about the conditions; a hero adapts to them." She quoted some proverb from Ashera-knows-where, making Ike steam.

While those two were arguing, an extremely bored Leanne had long since disappeared, snooping around in Ike's room to find out just where exactly he kept vanishing to. She was never enlightened to the tournament of Super Smash Brothers Brawl, in fact she was neglected even a hint. Perhaps it was to protect her? No, that didn't fit. What did they not want her to find?

Ever so carefully, the curious heron worked Ike's closet open, revealing a swirling mass of cream-colored energy. Leanne released a giddy squeak of pure joy. She had found it!

Well, she didn't really know just what, exactly, she found, but she had found something.

In truth, what floated before her was indeed the portal to Smash Mansion. The blonde's mind played gorgeous fantasies of what lied ahead with childlike wonderment. Maybe it was a land full of breathtaking scenery, clear skies, and flowers that never wilted. Maybe it was a land made of sweets, gumdrops lacing trees that had candy canes for trunks. She couldn't bear it any longer. She bolted into the portal, her eyes shut tight to preserve the surprise of what awaited her.

The world around her dematerialized as the vortex burst to life. It swirled around her, causing her robes to flutter erratically. Her curly, long hair lashed against her face and caught itself in her mouth. Spitting it out irritatedly, she parted a single eye, only to find that the small closet that had once encompassed her had been replaced by a massive, lushly green field spread like a blanket before her. A titanic mansion rested comfortably at its center, towering over the oak trees that surrounded it.

The first thing that truly caught her eye, however, was the sight of what appeared to be a massive, spiked turtle stomping into the manor's doors. Curiously she fluttered up to it, a little sickened at the fact that it had fire seething out of its maw. It noticed her and spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

"The heck are you?"

Leanne didn't rightly know what a "heck" was, but she didn't really like the monster's tone. She simply stood there, a bit stupidly, somewhat fearing the creature speaking again.

"You a friend of Pit's?"

What was a Pit? Was it a person? Maybe it was somebody she should find.

"Hello? You going to answer me?" He seemed to be getting angry. If there was anything the heron didn't want, it was conflict. Acting the only way she knew how in a situation like this, she darted past the turtle and into the mansion, leaving a confused Bowser behind. He simply shrugged.

—

Pit was sitting silently on the library's couch, flipping through the yellowed pages of some romance novel that he couldn't be bothered to read the title of. Palutena had demanded that he learn more about human affection, but it was just so… complex. He preferred it the way it had always been with him and his goddess: simple. She was like a mother to him. Forget all these rose-scented, candle-lit dinners and horribly descriptive sessions of what humans referred to as "making out," all he wanted was a hug and a pat on the head. That was the way it had always been, why did Palutena want him to learn more about affection? Perhaps she wanted him to find someone…

He was brought back to reality as footsteps echoed in his ears. Swiftly he closed his book and slid down in his seat, hiding from whoever entered. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to do so, but he had done it anyway. As the steps drew nearer, Pit discovered that they were extremely dainty, almost as if they weren't touching the floor at all. Pit furrowed his brow. Zelda? That seemed to fit. The presence glided past the couch and over to one of the book cases, a happy squeal emanating from it. Whoever they were, they liked to read. Acting quickly the angel threw a glance over the couch, merely catching a glimpse of a mane of blonde hair and a flash of white robes disappearing behind the shelf. Pit frowned. Samus? Why was she here? Not to mention that she made it quite clear that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing white. No, it couldn't have been her. Peach? Maybe.

The figure emerged just barely from behind the shelf, just far enough that you could only see a small portion of her front. She clutched a book tightly in her small hands. Pit's eyes widened as he observed this mysterious newcomer. Her eyes were so deep and green, zipping over the lines on the page quick as could be. Her curly blond hair bounced down past her shoulders, shimmering in the dim light. Her snow white robes made him shudder, so pure and gorgeous that Pit wanted nothing more than to caress them in his hands. Were her feet… bare?

Leanne frowned at the book. It was written in beorc, something she could understand, but not without a bit of difficulty. She rushed back to the case and delicately pressed it back into its slot, her fingers searching for another. Pit watched in silent amusement as she would pull out another novel, skim its contents, and frown, resting it again in its place. She would repeat the process, flipping through book after book, until finally she came across one that had laguz text scrawled in it. She smiled beautifully as she discovered this fact, and began to walk toward the couch.

The couch Pit was sitting on.

Both the angel and the heron jumped as they made eye contact. Pit scrambled up from his seat, only to be stopped cold as his gaze fell upon the massive wings that trailed behind her. Leanne saw his as well, the book in her hands falling from her grasp.

Neither moved a muscle. Both mouths fell into a gape. To this day, Pit had never seen another angel. Well, save for Dark Pit, but he didn't really count. Leanne had thought that she, Reyson, and Rafiel were the only herons left in existence after the rest of their kind had been slaughtered by the citizens of Begnion, but here one stood before her. Ever so slowly, her trembling hand reached forward and touched Pit's wing, the feathers ruffling under her fingertips. She stroked it gently, bewildered and amazed at the same time.

Pit spoke. "I-I…"

Without warning, the blonde flung her arms around the angel with pure excitement, crying something in a foreign tongue that Pit did not understand. She had found another heron! They weren't the last of their kind! Immeasurable joy radiated off of her and made itself known in her voice, muffled with tears.

Pit's eyes grew impossibly huge. Who was this girl? Why was she hugging him? Why was she crying so hysterically? Would she ever let go? The archer squirmed out of the girl's grip, only to be met with the slightly hurt irises of Leanne. Guilt rushed over him, and he suddenly felt the need to be in her arms again. She pointed a finger at him.

"Y-you… h-h-heron?"

Pit furrowed his brow.

"Heron? What's a heron?"

Once again her delicate palm made its way to Pit's wing, softly rubbing the plumes as if trying desperately to answer his question. She spoke her reply in her language, unbeknownst to Pit what she was actually trying to get across.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're saying…"

Those words seemed to break the girl's heart.

"N-no… no heron?"

This only made Pit more confused.

"I-I don't…"

Suddenly, Leanne buried her face in her hands and began to sob, her gorgeous voice contorted to depressing whimpers. She collapsed down to the couch, her wings drooping mournfully around her. Pit lowered himself to the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! It's alright." He softly cooed, desperately trying to console the poor blonde.

She glanced up at him through tear-stained eyes.

"W-why no heron? Y-you h-h-have wing…"

"I'm an angel… that's why I have wings. Are you not one?"

She didn't reply. Her voice had been drowned out by her own tears. She wept softly, those breathtaking eyes in so much unbearable pain that it annihilated Pit's resolve. Without any other measure available he wrapped his arms around her waist, his wings around her torso, allowing her to cry into his shoulder for however long she wished. He was honestly surprised to find himself begin to cry along with her. Whoever this girl was had made him sob without even really knowing why. The water from their irises mingled as did the feathers of their wings. They rested there for what seemed like days, Leanne trembling and whimpering in his arms. Slowly she relaxed, a sigh escaping her lips. Her own wings, which, Pit noted, were vastly larger than his, enveloped him as she returned the hug. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, causing the heron to snuggle deeply into his embrace. Pit had no idea where that even came from. He had just met this girl only an hour ago, and yet he was already kissing her… she seemed to give no resentment to it, however. Maybe she just needed someone to cuddle with. Pit was brought back to the days of his youth, cowering at the sight of Underworld monsters pillaging Skyworld, where he desired nothing more to be in the loving arms of Palutena. Pit banished the dreadful memory from his thoughts and returned to Leanne, who had begun to look up at him curiously. She brought her hand from his side and reached up to his hair, whereas she fingered around with his head wreath and eventually plucked it from his crown.

"Hey… put that back…" He chuckled at her.

The heron brought it down to her face, intrigued, and eventually sat it upon her head. Pit couldn't help but grin as the girl giggled sweetly. They were so warm, a combination of the wings shielding them and her sugary robes that sheltered them like a blanket. Her hair touched his, blonde and brown interweaving so elegantly it was if they belonged together. She nuzzled into him even further, eventually falling asleep by the intoxicating warmth. Pit gently ran his fingers through Leanne's silky hair, leaning down every now and then to plant a small kiss on her cheek.

Ike suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Pit, have you seen-"

The angel suddenly jerked his head toward the mercenary and commanded soundlessly for him to keep quiet. Ike silenced himself. He strolled over to find none other than Leanne, crowned with Pit's head wreath, safe and secure in his arms, snoozing cutely. Not a soul spoke for a few minutes.

"Ike," Pit whispered, "what's a heron?"

The bluenette sighed.

"Pit, it's a long story…"

Leanne was roused from her nap as Ike explained the burning of Serenes Forest. Her eyes parted, brimming with affection directed toward the angel above her. She reached up and drew her fingers down his cheek, once again speaking in that foreign tongue that Pit had yet to learn. The angel held her fingers in his hand gently.

"Ike, what is she saying?"

"She thanks you… for holding her."

Pit looked down lovingly at the heron.

"You're welcome." Slowly he began to stand, in response to which Leanne exclaimed something in laguz. Pit glanced confusedly to Ike.

"She says… please don't leave me."

The angel sighed and knelt down, her hands clasped in his own.

"But my lady, you must return home."

Ike sided with him.

"I agree. Leanne, while I doubt anyone here would lay a hand on you, it's still not safe. You belong in Crimea, with Reyson."

Her watery eyes jumped from Ike to Pit.

"W-will…I…s-s-see you… a-again?" She placed his head wreath back into his fluffy mop of hair.

Pit squeezed her hand.

"Of course you will."

Her heart leapt in her chest as Pit kissed the back of her palm. She could feel warmth spreading across her cheeks. Her skin tingled under his lips. She wanted to scream. She had never felt this way about anyone ever before, a feeling so warm and pleasant that she wanted it to go on forever. As Pit left her side, she was so desperate to keep him close she threw her arms around him for a final embrace, uttering pure poetry in her strange language. Pit hugged her back, pulling her up to a standing position as her robes draped around them. As their arms fell limp, Ike's hand appeared on her shoulder. Wordlessly he led her out of the library, the two winged lovers gazing wistfully into each other's eyes. A lone thought echoed in Pit's mind.

_So… this is what love feels like…_

—

The mercenary and the heron stepped out of Ike's closet once again into the lavish rooms of Castle Crimea. Leanne was silent as she was brought through the massive halls.

So… that was what had been hidden from her… true love… and she had found it….

**Yes, this sucks. No, I don't care. When I had this in my mind, it played out a whole lot better than it came out paper. I dunno. In my opinion, this was way too short.**

** Alright, I know I said no flames, but I'm desperate here. I'm doing SOMETHING wrong, I just know it. PLEASE, readers, give me some constructive criticism. I promise I won't use caps lock to scream at you, I could just use some help.**

** Oh, and Skyward Sword still has me freaked out.**

** -Mohawkman2233**

** P.S. - Happy Memorial Day! (tomorrow)**

** Derp.**


End file.
